


Detention musing

by Katiethespade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiethespade/pseuds/Katiethespade
Summary: Rogue gets pulled into one of Sting's messes and has to serve time in detention. Question is, how did Sting manage to escape?





	Detention musing

Rogue was sitting quietly at a desk in a fairly empty room, cheek resting in his hand. The teacher left the room about twenty minutes ago, grumbling about not wanting to deal with a couple of delinquents. This left Rogue with the three guys who were always in some sort of trouble; Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster.

He wondered how Sting had managed to get off Scot-free, he was just as guilty (if not more) as he was for what happened during the prep rally.

Technically, it was Sting himself who made the situation much worse by threatening to punch the freshmen. But that was just how the blonde was, a magnet for trouble. Even if Sting wasn’t looking it, trouble always found a way to find him.

**Especially** if he wasn’t looking for it.

Anyway, back to the reason why Rogue was stuck sitting in detention and not Sting.

The duo along with their friend, Yukino Aguria, had previously been at a prep rally. Rogue, Sting, and Yukino are juniors and were sitting in the area for the juniors, somehow a freshmen ended sitting behind the trio. Then again, considering the entire school was crammed into the gym, it wasn’t all that surprising that freshmen wound up over there. The freshmen(acting look most freshmen do) started hitting a Yukino.

That was his first mistake.

She repeatedly kept shooting him down and by the tenth time she turned him down is when he got nasty.

Mistake number two.

After the tenth time is when Sting decided it was time for him to get involved. As the guy prepared to once again open his mouth is when Sting whipped his head around and glared at him. 

The guy glared right back at him with his fist curled.

Mistake number three.

Sting, despite his troublesome ways, knew better than to throw the first punch. That was a surefire way to land straight in detention.

Rogue being the silent observer that he was, now had a decision to make, he could either join or not. But when Sting got involved that meant that Rogue got involved too.

Long story short, the freshmen and Sting got into a fight which brought some select few others into the fight and Rogue got pulled into it too.

It was a brawl and it was all Sting’s fault.

Which brings us back to our current situation of Rogue being stuck detention with the three biggest troublemakers in the school. And where was the teacher anyway? He should’ve been back by now. Then again it wasn’t like Rogue had anything better to do anyway.

Rogue was gladly distracted by the rustling in the bushes by the window. And sure enough, familiar head of blonde hair popped into view.

“I can trade places with you, if you want Rogue.”

“No thanks, I’ve served my time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my tumblr. But in light of recent events, I'm moving it here along with my other fanfics written on tumblr. Link to the original: http://katiethespade.tumblr.com/post/108941303106


End file.
